


Pillow Talk / If These Sheets Were States

by iamfrenchy



Series: 5SOS and Girls [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fame, Fluff, Love, Phone Calls, all time low - Freeform, fast paced, long distance, lucas - Freeform, luke is a cutie, so cute, so little plot and dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song If These Sheets Were States by All Time Low</p><p>Luke and Kiara were so far away and they could only settle for cheesy pillow talk to make the distance feel a little shorter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk / If These Sheets Were States

Pillow talk had become my new favorite time killer. It had been the only thing that kept me sane while he was away. Dating a rock star had its ups and downs and sometimes the downs outweighed the ups and I had a hard time getting through them when he was so far away.

“I miss you” I whispered into the phone, it was pressed against my ear in between the pillow and my head, I could feel my face sweat against the screen in the heat of Arizona.

“I miss you too” Luke mumbled back, he was stuck on a bus again, causing him to talk as quietly as possible to not disturb the rest of the boys. They were mid tour, the bus somewhere between two shows, taking my boyfriend even farther away from me.

“Just a few more weeks and I get to see you again” He had said that a month ago when they were just starting with tour, he had left me here in the heat of Arizona as he followed his dream, something I supported whole heartedly but I couldn’t always get happy about how far away his job took him from me, but he loved it, he loved singing and performing, shredding on stage. He said it was his dream to play stadiums and they were doing it so easily now, their faces everywhere. I saw my boyfriend more on TV shows and Magazines than what I see him in the flesh.

“I know, I just miss having you around” I mumbled back, our conversations were a lot like this these days, I told him I missed him, he returned it and he would say we just had a few more weeks to hold out and then we could see each other. It was routine after we had talked about everything that had happened that day, he recapped the show they played and I told him about my classes, his were always a lot more exciting than my own.

“If I could I’d fold over the map if I could and bring you closer to me” I giggled when he quoted our tour theme song, If These Sheets Were States by All Time Low had been describing our relationship when he was on tour and he knew that I loved it when he sang it for me, especially on nights like this.

“Sing it?” I asked and he started, his voice soft in my ear, it was already one in the morning, I was tired after the day but I always stayed up to talk to him, to just get a few words with him, it made it easier to fall asleep like that, knowing that he was just a phone call away.

While his soft voice flowed through the lines I fell asleep, it usually went like that when he started the song, I always wanted to listen to all of it, to listen to his awesome voice as I got my own personal show but I never could.

It went like that a lot more than I wanted to admit, I missed him terribly a few days later and I couldn’t deal with it anymore, resulting in a phone call to Ashton that Friday morning.

“You think I could join you guys on tour for a while?” I had asked and Ashton had giggled like a school girl when I told him my plan, he had agreed to help me surprise Luke. The arrangements were made and I would be flying out Saturday morning where I would meet them at the closest airport, Ashton had arranged a ride to the stadium for me where I would surprise Luke while they did sound check.

It was easy to pull something like that, to just tell him that I wouldn’t be able to text for a few hours and then to just show up at the stadium with one of their people. I had rushed through the airport, giddy in the car. I was so excited to finally see him again, to feel him and to finally kiss him again after so long.

We pulled up to the stadium and I rushed through the doors, hoping to find the stage easily enough, seeing as it was already the center of attention. I stopped when I heard Luke sing the opening vocals for She Looks So Perfect, I smiled at how great he sounded in the empty stadium, his voice filling every nook and cranny of my heart.

I stepped into the floor area of the stadium, making my way down to the stage, Luke had his back turned to me while he talked to Ash who sat at his drum set, Luke had his guitar slung over his chest and Mikey and Cal were giggling when I made my appearance.

“Would you two just stop for like a second?” Luke turned around to scold his two best friends but he stopped when he saw me standing at the end of the stage. He dropped the mic, all but shoving his guitar onto his back, he rushed forwards, picking me up into a hug, shouting my name.

“Kiara, you’re here” He shouted and I laughed, my arms wrapping around his neck, he finally placed me back onto the ground, kissing me hard when I leaned up into him. My heart sighed when I was held in his strong, broad shoulders, his hands covering my back. I pulled back and smiled up into the blue eyes, he returned it with a huge dimpled smile.

“Why?” He asked and I shrugged.

“I have a week break and I couldn’t handle being away from you for so long so Ash and I came up with an idea and here I am” I laughed, explaining everything to him.

“Well thank goodness, I was losing sleep with you being away” He grumbled and I laughed, my hands pulling him closer again and kissing him hard again.

 

“This song has so much meaning to me and the band that sings it is one of our biggest inspirations and best friends so this is If These Sheets Were States” Luke introduced our song, the band dropping into the cover and my heart clenched at how cute Luke was, singing our song for the whole world to hear but I knew that he had only cared about me hearing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Really horrible once again! Sorry  
> Check my profile for more!


End file.
